Sabretooth
For the Sabretooth from the Hulk Vs. movie, see Sabretooth (Yost series) Sabretooth '('Victor Creed) is a mutant who has a number of animal-like abilities, and a healing factor like his half-brother Wolverine. Biography ﻿''X-Men Origins: Wolverine In 1845, Victor visits his younger half-brother James. After hearing gunshots, James finds his father dead, and his mutation begins to manifest. After running away, Victor catches up and vows that they would look after each other no matter what, leading him to a life of rage and violence. Over the next 120 years, Victor and James fight together in the American Civil War, World War I, and World War II using their mutant powers. However, Victor grows increasingly violent and uncontrolled as time passes. During the Vietnam War, Victor attempted to rape a young village woman. Soldiers from his platoon try to stop him, but he kills a senior officer. James assists Victor, releasing his claws and ready to fight as they promised. Both James and Victor were placed in front of a firing squad to be executed. Because of their regenerative healing ability, both mutants are placed in a cell. James and Victor are confronted by Colonel William Stryker, who asks them to join his special team of mutants - Team X, as a way out of imprisonment. They accept and join other mutants - Wade Wilson, Agent Zero, Chris Bradley, Fred Dukes and John Wraith, on covert missions throughout the world. After a while, James quits, saying he can't kill innocent people. Eventually, after everyone else left, only Agent Zero and Victor stayed faithful to Stryker. Years later, Victor begins to hunt down the former members of Team X, killing them one by one and extracting their DNA. Chris Bradley is first to be killed, at a carnival where he lived. Kayla Silverfox, Logan's girlfriend, is killed in order to lure Logan for the adamantium process of the Weapon X program. Victor also helps capture other young mutants like Scott Summers and Emma for purposes related to Weapon XI. After capturing Scott Summers, Victor kills John Wraith and extracts his DNA for Weapon XI. He and Logan then fight each other, with Logan nearly killing Victor. However, Gambit - who was under the assumption that Logan was working for Stryker, attacks him, allowing Victor to escape. When Logan arrives on the Island, Silverfox is revealed to be alive and was reluctantly working for Stryker. Her death was merely a ruse in order to lure Logan into Stryker's experimentation. Logan, feeling betrayed, leaves the facility. Victor becomes angry at Stryker, both for letting Logan go and for reneging on their deal to bond adamantium to his body. He chokes Kayla, threatening her with death. Logan, hearing Kayla's calls of distress, returns to fight Victor. They battle each other, with Logan ultimately gaining the upper-hand and in a position to kill Victor. Kayla then intervenes, saying that Logan was not an animal while Victor taunts him. Logan, listening to Kayla pleas, punches out Victor instead. Later on, Victor helps Logan fight Deadpool, saying "Nobody kills you but me." After defeating Deadpool, Victor reminds Logan that they are still brothers, and that they should still look out for each other. Between ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine and X-Men Little is known of most of Victor's life after his departure from Three Mile Island. However, between the time of X-Men Origins and X-Men, he somehow reacquainted himself with Stryker and rejoined the Weapon X program, this time as a test subject. About five years before the events of X-Men and X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine, he underwent Weapon X experimentation and was mutated into an even more bestial creature. He became bigger and stronger, and was much more feral in disposition. His mutation also erased his memory of his life prior to the point of the procedure. Additionally, he took on the name "Sabretooth". After either being released by or escaping from Stryker, Sabretooth becomes a loner, gradually becoming unkempt in appearance. At some point just prior to X-Men, he associates himself with Magneto and joins him, Mystique and Toad in what would later become the Brotherhood of Mutants. Sabretooth's primary reason for joining was that Magneto promised to aid him in rediscovering his past life. ''X-Men Magneto sends Sabretooth to hunt down and capture Rogue. He eventually locates her in Alberta, Canada, travelling with another mutant - Wolverine. He hurdles a tree-trunk over for them to crash into so that he could attack Wolverine and abduct Rogue. However, he is stopped by both Cyclops and Storm. Sabretooth escapes with only Wolverine's dog tags. He returns to Magneto's base and, after informing Magneto of the situation, takes the dog tags for himself. When Mystique, disguised as Bobby Drake, encouraged Rogue to leave the X-Mansion, Sabretooth and Toad pursued her to the station. The X-Men make an attempt to stop them, but fail. Ultimately, the Brotherhood was successful in capturing her at Salem Center's train station. Later, Sabretooth and Wolverine battle each other on the head of the Statue of Liberty. During the battle, Wolverine recovers his dog tags. Afterwards, Cyclops blasts Sabretooth off the statue with Jean and Wolverine's help. He crashes into a boat anchored off Liberty Island. X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Following the incident on Liberty Island and the dissolution of Magento's Brotherhood, Sabretooth, now on his own, begins to stalk Logan. Once the latter reaches Alberta, Canada en route to Alkali Lake, he makes his presence known. The two soon engage in combat, and Logan quickly discovers that Sabretooth has a regenerative healing factor like himself. After fighting for a while, the battle reaches a climax when both are doused in gasoline. Wolverine gambles that of the two, he would survive if set aflame. After igniting the gasoline, he proves to be correct, as Sabretooth writhes in pain. Sabretooth is then hurdled by Wolverine into a nearby snow bank. Just as he is about to kill Sabretooth, Wolverine notices a dog tag on him that's very similar to his own. Questioning him on the matter, the Sabretooth responds that he has always possessed it. In order to find further answers, Wolverine offers to buy Sabretooth a few drinks at a local bar. At the bar, both Logan and Sabretooth share what they know about each other in order to shed light on their connected past. During this conversation, Sabretooth states that his real name is Victor Creed, and that prior to five years ago, his memory was mostly blank (implying that like Logan, his memory was wiped), save for nightmares of things he did on missions (most likely Team X's various missions). Victor also states that the reason he joined with and worked for Magneto was that the latter promised to help in disclosing his past. Before they can continue their conversation, HYDRA forces break into the bar and confront the two mutants. Although their original intention was to apprehend Victor, the soldiers quickly refocus their efforts on both men. Logan and Victor work together to fend off the attacking HYDRA, which prompts Victor to state that their fighting side-by-side seemed familiar to him (a recollection of their numerous shared experiences in various wars). Unfortunately, Victor is soon heavily tranquilized, and Logan is rendered unconscious through the use of a sonic disrupter. Once unconscious, they are ordered to be taken to an undisclosed covert ops base run by William Stryker. A while later, both wake up in the cargo-hold of an aircraft en route to the base. As Logan attempts to escape by ripping through the fuselage, Victor grabs his neck and threatens to throw him off the plane. Although claiming that Logan doesn't deserve to learn about his past, Logan himself suspects that Creed is saving him - something that Victor doesn't necessarily deny. However, Victor then rationalizes that what he is doing is payback for the incident on Liberty Island. Just as HYDRA soldiers confront the mutants, Victor disposes of Logan, the latter crashing into a frozen river. Victor is then taken to the covert base in order to be operated on by Weapon X scientists - specifically having adamantium grafted to his skeletal structure. Just as Stryker predicted years before, Victor's body rejects the adamantium. X-Men: The Official Game Sabretooth, after escaping from or being released by Stryker's forces, eventually rejoins Magneto and the Brotherhood. He later helps the X-Men fight against the Sentinels in Hong Kong. Magneto then orders him to recruit Jason Stryker into the Brotherhood. He is confronted by Wolverine inside the master of the Sentinels, called Mastermold. Sabretooth loses the fight after getting pinned down, and is left in the collapsing Mastermold. His fate is unknown. However, given his regenerative healing abilities, it is very possible, even likely, that he is still alive. Powers *'Regenerative Healing Factor''' - Like his half-brother Logan, Victor's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his anatomy with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. **'Superhuman Stamina' - Victor's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human, due in large part to the effects of his mutant healing factor. *'Superhuman Strength' - Victor possesses superhuman strength, which has varied at times due to ongoing and subsequent mutations. *'Superhuman Agility' - Victor's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits, even those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes' - Victor's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Acute Senses' - Victor's feral mutation provided him with extremely acute senses. *'Claws and Fangs' - Victor has large canine teeth, akin to a big cat's, which are much larger than a normal human's canine teeth. He also has 10 retractable 3-inch talons in place of fingernails. These claws are naturally sharper and tougher than that of normal human bone structure, allowing Victor to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. His ability to slice completely through a substance depends on the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. *'Psionic Resistance' - Victor is immune to telepathic manipulation, at least if the telepath attempts to manipulate him through physical contact. This is made evident when Silverfox, strangled by Victor, made a failed attempt to telepathically manipulate him by clutching his arm. Relationships Friends and Family *Thomas Logan - Father *Wolverine - Half-Brother and Ally/Enemy *﻿Magneto - Boss *Mystique - Boss *William Stryker - Former Boss *Toad - Teammate *Pyro - Teammate *Agent Zero - Former Teammate Enemies *Deadpool - Former Teammate turned Enemy *John Wraith - Former Teammate turned Enemy *Fred Dukes - Former Teammate turned Enemy *Chris Bradley - Former Teammate turned Enemy *Storm - Enemy *Cyclops - Enemy *Jean Grey - Enemy *Rogue - Enemy *Professor X - Enemy *HYDRA - Enemies *Norris - Enemy *Lyman - Enemy Trivia *According to X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine, Sabretooth's own dog tag number is 976 357 200 118 *Victor briefly appears in one of Logan's flashbacks in X-Men: Days of Future Past. Videos ﻿thumb|left|295px External links * * Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Rogue Characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Magneto Characters Category:X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Villains Category:Team X Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Unknown Status Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Brown Hair Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Light Blonde Hair Category:Long Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Facial Hair Category:Mutton Chops Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Unusual Features Category:Mutants who look Younger Category:Canadians Category:Howlett Family Category:Military Category:Mercenaries Category:Single Characters Category:Regenerative Healing Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Anti-Human Category:WWII Category:Vietnam War Category:Weapon X Category:High Body Count Category:Stryker's Files